Enchanted
by samarie
Summary: The team has been infected by an alien substance that makes the men fall for Sam
1. Default Chapter

SG-1 stepped through the stargate onto the alien planet. Jack immediately put on his sunglasses to block the bright light. "Whoa, that's a bright sun."

"Ummm, that's 'suns,' sir," Sam said, pointing to the sky.

The guys all turned their attention skyward to see two suns shining brightly in the brilliant blue sky.

"Cool," Daniel and Jack said in unison.

"So how far is it to this village Carter?"

"It should be just over this hill, Sir."

"Alright, let's get going. Teal'c, you take the lead."

Teal'c nodded, and started off on the barely visible path.

"It doesn't look like this path gets much use," Daniel said, observing all the overgrowth.

"That could be a good sign that the goa'uld don't come here much anymore."

"I agree Daniel Jackson."

The village came into view just as they came to the top of the small hill. It wasn't very

large, but appeared to be bustling with activity.

"I'll give you 3-to-1 odds on 'flee in terror,' Daniel," Jack said as they headed towards the village.

"No way. This one has a definite 'worship' feel to it."

"Ok, you're on."

Sam laughed, listening to the two men banter. They were so entertaining.  
As the team entered the village square, all activity ceased around them. Everyone paused in their actions as soon as they saw the strangers, and stood still in their tracks.

"Better get your money ready, Jack. Doesn't look like they're gonna do  
much fleeing."

"Nope, they still got time. Maybe they're still in shock," he replied, not ready to admit defeat.  
Before Daniel could reply, an official looking man appeared, and headed straight for them. He stopped in front of SG-1, and knelt down. All the other villagers followed his lead, and knelt before the strangers.

"Oh, man!"

"Pay up, jack."

"You know I'm good for it." He turned his attention to the bowing villagers before them.

"You want to do something about this," he said, indicating to the kneeling villagers.

Daniel turned his attention to the first man to kneel. "You can get up; you don't have to do that."  
The man continued to kneel.  
"C'mon, you don't have to kneel. We're not gods. I swear."

The man seemed unsure, but slowly rose. "But...you come through the ring of the gods..."

"That doesn't make us gods." He addressed everyone next. "We aren't gods; you don't have to do that. Everyone please get up."

"I am sorry; we thought you came for the festival."

"Festival?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, yes. Every season, we have a great festival to honor our Goddess. We thought she sent you to observe us," the man said, still unsure of what Daniel said.

"No, we are just explorers. Daniel was telling the truth," Sam said, stepping forward.

"Well, in that case, you are welcome to stay for the celebration."

This time it was Jack who spoke. "I don't know bout that. We don't have much luck with alien parties..."

"But you must, it is a great feast to honor our goddess."

"Ok, we'll stay for a bit. It's getting dark anyways."

Some of the people cheered in celebration. Some of the girls came and took Sam's arm, and tried to pull her away. Others came up with drinks and offered them to the men.

"No, no drinks please," said Jack. "That never ends well."

"Very well." The man shooed away the girls.

The girls continued to pull at Sam's arm.  
"May as well just go, Carter. No sense fighting it."

Sam sighed and gave in to the girls. They led her away to a small house. The men were told to follow some of the others to a meeting area where food was ready while they waited for the women to prepare. They sat on logs around a large fire, and just looked around. There were tables full of food and big barrels of drinks as well. Daniel sat and talked with the gentleman who first appeared to them.

"I'm Daniel Jackson; this is Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c. Our other companion is Major Samantha Carter."

"Welcome. I am Enlos, Chief of the people of Ban-or."  
After a few minutes, the women started to appear, dressed in small cloths, carrying flowers, and wearing some in their hair as well. After a moment, Sam appeared again, wearing her BDU's, but wearing flowers in her hair as well.

"What, no new outfit, Carter?" Jack asked, laughing.

"No, sir," she said as she joined them on the log.

Drums suddenly sounded, and the women began to dance around the fire. The men began to pass drinks around, and kept trying to give them to the visitors.

"No, thank you. None for us, really," they kept insisting."

SG-1 sat around the fire with all the villagers, observing the festival. Daniel continued to talk to Enlos, trying to learn about the celebration. Teal'c just sat back quietly observing everything, while Jack tried his best to ignore all the drinks being passed around. Sam, like Teal'c, sat there observing, trying to ignore all the women trying to get her to join in the festivities.

"No, thank you. I don't want to dance right now," she kept insisting.  
After a short while, the girls must have given up, because they returned to the others in the dance. Thank goodness. I didn't think they were ever gonna give up  
Jack saw the look of relief on her face, and laughed. "What's a matter, Carter? Didn't wanna go up there and make some new friends?"

"No, sir. Maybe I'll catch the next festival," she replied sarcastically.  
He just laughed again and went back to watching the dancing girls.

Why are they always so enthralled by these girls? She thought as she watched Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c continue to intently watch the party.

Just then, a girl came by with a platter with four cups on it, and stopped in front of the group.

"Drinks? You must be thirsty by now," she offered.

"No, thanks, we're fine," Daniel responded. He had finished talking with Enlos, and returned to his teammates.

She noticed the hesitation in his voice, and on their faces. "Its ok, its only water."

"Well, if it is only water," Jack said, picking up a cup. Daniel followed his lead, and did the same, taking a big gulp. Sam hesitated, but then picked up a cup, peered into for a moment, then slowly took a sip. Teal'c refused the drink.

"Hey, this doesn't taste like water."

"It has special flavors in it," she said, then quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Great, I wonder what that was about."

"Oh, relax Carter. Enjoy the party; it was only water," Jack said, returning his focus to the fire.

"Yes, sir," she said, sitting down again. A few minutes later, she started to notice that she felt more relaxed. What was in that water?

A little while later, the girl returned with more drinks. "Thirsty?"  
Daniel and Jack immediately grabbed more, and gulped it down. Teal'c still refused, as did Sam.

"I've had enough, thank you."

"Oh, come on Sam. Its only water. Here, you can have some of mine," Daniel offered once the girl had left.

Sam stared at Daniel for a moment, observing his posture and attitude. He stood very relaxed, and talked slowly, like he was concentrating carefully on his words. Almost like he was... drunk! Oh, boy. This cant be good.

"Daniel, I think you've had enough," she said, trying to take his drink.

"C'mon, Carter, its only water," Jack said, coming over to them, drink in hand. "Have some, really. It's good."

He sounds just as bad as Daniel. We better get them out of here "Teal'c, I think its time to go."

Teal'c stood and came to where the others were standing. "Is there a problem, Major Carter?"  
"Oh, yeah. I'd say so. I don't think that was water they drank. They're both drunk."

"Did you not consume some as well?"

"I did, but I feel fine. We need to get them back to the SGC."

"Very well. I will get their gear." Teal'c returned to the log where they were sitting, and got Daniel and Jack's packs and vests. When he returned to Sam, she was trying to get the cups away from Daniel and Jack.

"You guys have had enough, time to go home." Ya, like that's gonna work. They're trashed.

She saw Teal'c returning. Good, maybe he can talk some sense into them.  
He saw the problem Sam was having, and quickly came to help. "I believe you have had enough O'Neill. You as well Daniel Jackson." With that, he took the cups from them.

"Damn it Teal'c. It was just water, we're fine."

"I don't believe you are, O'Neill. I think we should return to the stargate now."

"Fine. I'm tired anyways. Let's move out," Jack said, nearly tipping over. Teal'c came up next to him to catch him if he fell.  
Sam saw that Daniel was just as wobbly on his feet, so she moved to his side, and put his arm over her shoulder to help him along.

As SG-1 walked away, they didn't notice the drink girl standing with some others, smiling strangely as the strangers walked away.

"Incoming wormhole."  
The voice could be heard throughout the base. Upon hearing it, General Hammond left his office and headed for the control room.

"Any IDC yet, sergeant?"

"No, sir, not yet. Wait, incoming signal. It's SG-1."

"Open the iris."

The sergeant opened the iris, and Jack stumbled out, being half carried, half dragged by Teal'c. Sam came through next, supporting  
Daniel on her shoulder. The men both looked barely conscious, and completely out of it.

When General Hammond saw their condition, he immediately went to the phone and dialed the infirmary. "Dr. Frasier? You better get your team to the gateroom. SG-1 doesn't look so good." After hanging up the phone, he headed down to the gateroom.

"Major Carter, what happened?"

Sam had just started explaining about the festival when Janet and her team came in with some stretchers. The aids started putting Daniel and Jack on them and Janet came to find out what was going on.

"A girl offered us drinks, saying it was only water, but there must have been something else in it. After a few drinks, Daniel and Colonel O'Neill started acting strangely, almost as if they were drunk. That's when Teal'c and I decided we better get back."

"Did either of you have any?" Janet asked, observing them closely.

"I had a little bit, but I feel fine. Teal'c didn't have any."  
By this time, Jack and Daniel were on the stretchers and ready to go.

"Sam, you better come with us down to the infirmary just in case."

Sam was about to argue, but then reconsidered when she saw the look on Janet's face. Everyone on base knew better than to argue with Janet. She nodded, and followed along.

"Teal'c, why don't you come with me so you can debrief me on what happened out there."

"Yes, General. But I wish to go to the infirmary to check on O'Neill  
and Daniel Jackson first."  
Hammond nodded. "Of course, Teal'c. Go ahead."

Teal'c left the gateroom to catch up with the party headed to the infirmary.

Sam paused while walking down the hall behind Janet, and reached a hand out to grab the

wall.

"Sam? Are you ok? You don't look so well," Janet said, concerned upon seeing how pale Sam suddenly got.

"Ummm, I don't feel so hot all of a sudden. I just got really dizzy."

"Sam, let me get a stretcher for you, you look very pale."

Before Sam could reply, she collapsed to the floor. Just as she did, Teal'c came around the corner. He ran up to Sam, and picked her up to carry her the rest of the way.

"Lay her here, Teal'c."  
He complied and laid her down on the bed that was next to Daniel's.

Daniel was still semi-conscious; unlike Jack; and he saw Sam being carried in by Teal'c.

"Sam? What happened? Janet, what's wrong with Sam?" he asked weakly.

Janet came over to his bed, and tried to get him to lie back down  
fully. "Daniel, she'll be fine. She just passed out. You try and relax, and let me take care of it."

Daniel was adamant though, and tried to fight her. "No, I wanna see Sam. What's wrong with her?" he asked, as he tried to get out of bed again.

"Daniel, if you don't lie down, I'll have to sedate you." He continued to struggle to get out of bed, so Teal'c came over to hold him down while Janet got a sedative, and injected it into Daniel.

After a few moments, he started to slip into unconsciousness.

"Thank you Teal'c. I can take it from here. Don't you have to go see the General now?"

"Yes, doctor. Will you inform me of changes in their condition?"

"Of course."

Teal'c nodded, and then walked away towards the General's office.

That was odd. I don't think I've ever seen Daniel act like that before Janet thought to herself. She looked over the unconscious members of SG-1 for a moment, and then turned to address her staff. "Ok, let's start with full blood tests on them, and go to MRI's or CT scans if necessary after that."

The nurses nodded, and got to work, taking blood samples from Sam, Jack and Daniel.

A short while later, Janet sat in her lab, peering into a microscope. How unusual. I've never seen a chemical like this before. I better go see the General. Just as she was leaving her lab, a nurse came in to tell her that Daniel and Colonel O'Neill were both waking up. "Thank you nurse, I'm on my way." She stood and headed for the infirmary to check on them.

She was surprised to see two empty beds when she walked in. Both men  
were standing at Sam's side, just staring at her very intently.

"What are you two doing out of bed?"

"What's wrong with her?" they asked in unison.

"I don't know yet, but I want you to both get back to bed, now."

"No, we want to stay here with Sam until we know what's wrong." This came from Jack.

Janet just looked at them, confused. I know they are protective of each other, but this is different. And did he just call her 'Sam'? Something is wrong here. "Colonel, I think you better lay down, or I will have to sedate you."

"I don't think so, Doc." He was starting to sound almost angry. And Daniel wasn't looking to happy either.

Uh-oh. This doesn't look good. I better find out what that chemical is. Janet thought, looking at the two men standing there.

Janet stood in the infirmary, unsure of how to react to Daniel and Jack's actions. They were being so defensive and protective of Sam.

They stood beside her bedside, unwilling to go back to their own beds to rest.

"Colonel, Daniel, you both need to rest. You consumed some kind of alien substance, and it's affecting your judgments. I need time to figure out what it is, and what its doing to all of you, and in the meantime, you need to rest."

Nothing. Not an indication of movement from either man. Janet thought for a moment before speaking. "If you are both in my way, I can't take care of Sam. I need room to work, to figure out what's wrong with her."

They considered her words for a moment, and then Daniel spoke first. "Ok, we'll stay out of the way, but we aren't leaving the infirmary."

Close enough. "I want both of you to go rest, or I will move Sam to a private room," Janet warned. The threat seemed to work, and both men went towards the cots they were lying on. Good. Hope I can keep them under control long enough to find a cure for whatever they took.

Janet left the infirmary and headed to General Hammond's office, but not before making sure a guard was posted, just in case. When she got there, she informed him of the chemical found in SG-1's blood tests. Then she told him how it was affecting the men.

"Do you know what it is yet, Doctor?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. But I think we better find out as soon as possible. Maybe we better send a team to the planet to find out what that drink really was."

"SG-7 is already prepping for the mission. They leave in 15 minutes."

"Thank you General." Janet left his office, and returned to her lab to run some more tests.

She wasn't working long when she suddenly heard yelling coming from the next room.

Is that Jack and Daniel? She got up and ran to the infirmary. What she saw shocked her. Jack and Daniel were both out of bed, and being restrained by SFs. They looked like they were ready to kill each other.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"I don't know what happened doc. One minute they were fine, and then they both just lost it."

"Lost it?"

The other guard spoke next. "Ya, they were talking fine one second, and the next, they were acting like they were gonna kill each other."

"What were they talking about?"

The guard paused a moment before answering. "Umm, I think it was Major Carter."

"They got like this talking about Sam? What is going on here?" She asked, mostly talking to herself now. She quickly got sedatives and gave them to the men while they were still being restrained. They both fought the drugs, but couldn't resist for long, and passed out.

The guards and some aids returned them to their beds, and restrained them.

Janet went back to her lab and tried to concentrate while waiting to hear news from the planet. About a half hour later, a lieutenant came to her lab, saying the team was back and waiting in the briefing room with General Hammond. "Thank you, lieutenant," she said, quickly getting up and going to the briefing room.

"What did you find out," she asked immediately.

General Hammond simply nodded to the leader of the team indicating for him to start.

"We met with the leader of the village, and told him what was happening. He wasn't very helpful at first. He denied knowing anything about it. After talking with him a bit longer, he admitted there was something in the water that they gave SG-1."

"Did you get a sample?"

"No, they said they only make enough for the celebration, and get rid of what they don't use. But, he did tell us what it is used for."

"That's something. What is it?"

"I don't think you'll believe this, but it's some kind of 'love potion.' He said helps to reveal love in whoever takes it."

"This doesn't sound too good. Is there a cure?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, yes there is a cure, but no, they don't have any now. Or so they say. This guy said they have to make it, and it takes a few days."

"Great. Ah, general, I think we need to keep SG-1 on base, but keep Jack and Daniel away from Sam."

General Hammond looked confused so Janet told him about the fight in the infirmary earlier. "They had to be sedated and restrained."

"I see. Move Major Carter to a private room, and do the same for O'Neill and Dr. Jackson." Put guards outside their doors so they don't get a chance to get to round two.

"Yes General." Janet returned to the infirmary and gave the orders to the guards. Then they moved SG-1 to private rooms, with Sam as far as possible from the men.

I hope this helps Janet thought as they finished the re-arranging.

After checking in on Jack and Daniel, she went to Sam's room to see how she was doing. When she walked in, Sam was just starting to wake up.

"Hey, Sam. How you feeling?"

"Tired. And confused. What happened?"

"You passed out. You were out for several hours. I still don't know for sure how the drug affected you, but it doesn't seem to be in the same way it did Jack and Daniel."

"What happened to them? Are they ok?"

Janet didn't respond at first.

"Janet? What's wrong? Are they ok?"

"Well, physically they seem to be fine now, but otherwise…"

"Janet? What is it?" Sam was getting concerned with how her friend was behaving.

"Janet, just tell me. What effect did it have on them? "Something suddenly occurred to Sam. "Uh, why am I in a private room?

"Like I said, they seem to be fine physically, but we had to sedate them."

"Sedate them? Why?"

"They got into a fight in the infirmary. That's also why we had to move you."

"A fight? Over what?" She asked in disbelief.

Janet debated with herself for a moment before answering. Better just tell her now

"You," she stated simply.

"Me?" Sam asked, shocked. No, they couldn't have been fighting over me. Why would Daniel and the Colonel be fighting over-

"Sam?" Janet's voice broke into her thoughts. "are you ok?"

"What did you mean, they were fighting over me?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I'll try to give you the short version."

Sam just nodded so Janet could explain everything to her.

"I took blood samples from each of you, and found an unidentifiable substance in all of you. Yours was slightly different from the Colonel and Daniel's, but it was still there. I informed General Hammond, and suggested that he send a team back to that planet to find out what they gave you. He sent SG-7, and they found out what the substance was, but were unable to obtain a sample or cure as of yet." She paused to let Sam take this in before continuing.

"What was it?" Sam asked, eager to know what was wrong with her and her teammates.

"The leader of the village wasn't very forthcoming, but he told SG-7 that it is used as some kind of 'love potion.'"

"Love potion!"

Janet nodded and continued. "Apparently the locals use it to remove inhibitions, and reveal feelings to each other."

Sam was speechless, but her mind raced with thoughts. Oh, God. This cannot be good at all. The Colonel and Daniel both infected with some kind of potion to remove their inhibitions. I don't even want to think about the problems this is going to cause.

"So how is this thing affecting me?"

"It doesn't seem to be having any lasting effects on you, Sam. In women, it must just serve the purpose of attracting the men who take it."

This is so not good. We better find the cure, quick!

"Did they mention a cure at all?"

"The villagers said there is a cure, but it takes a few days to make it. We are going to have to keep you all on base until then. And try and keep them away from you, of course."

"Great. Just what I need, the Colonel and Daniel fighting over me like a couple of crazy men." Sam's mind suddenly flashed back to the mission to P3X-797, the Land of the Light. The Colonel had fought with Daniel over her then, too. This is becoming a bad pattern for us. What are people going to say around the base if they see Daniel and the Colonel fighting over me like mad-men? I know there must already be rumors about me and Jack. This is just going to make things so much worse. Her mind continued to race with thoughts of the men fighting over her, and all the consequences that could bring until Janet snapped her out of it.

"Hello, earth to Sam."

"Oh, sorry, just thinking about all the trouble this is going to cause. Do you think you will be able to keep them contained while we wait for a cure?"

"I hope so. They already got out of hand in the infirmary, and I had to sedate them. I just hope we don't have to keep them knocked out the whole time. But we will think of something. We can't have them going at it again; one of them could get hurt next time."

"That's just what I need, one of them getting injured because of me."

"Now you know it's not your fault. You didn't make either of them drink it, you were all tricked. Now you get some rest, and I am going to go check on Daniel and Colonel O'Neill," Janet said, standing and heading for the door.

"Wait, can't I at least move around the base, go to my lab since they are both confined?"

The doctor thought a moment before answering. "I want you to rest first, Sam. I will check and make sure the guards are posted, and then you can come to the infirmary for some tests first. Then I will decide whether or not you are well enough to be getting back to work. Fair enough?"

"I guess."

"Ok, I'll see you later. Now get some rest," she ordered before closing the door, leaving Sam to her thoughts.

Rest? Yeah, right. Like I can sleep knowing that they are both locked up and guarded so they don't kill each other over me. We better get that cure fast.

Janet came back a short time later to take Sam to the infirmary. She ran another blood test, and finding nothing new, agreed to let Sam go to her lab to work.

"Thank you. Work will keep my mind off this mess, I hope."

"Good luck with that, and remember to try and take it easy, Sam."

Sam nodded and headed to her lab to get some work done. I hope some of this work will keep me occupied.

She tried unsuccessfully for several minutes to concentrate on some soil samples taken by another team offworld. Her mind kept drifting back to her situation.

What am I going to do if these people don't have a cure? It's going to mess up everything. Sam's heart was aching at the thought of her whole life being turned upside down by one stupid drink. No, there has to be a cure.

Sam was so lost in her thoughts; she never heard the approaching footsteps that stopped in front of her lab. The person paused in front of her open door, and observed her bent over the microscope for a several moments before deciding to announce their presence.

"I thought I would find you here."

The sudden noise startled Sam out of her thoughts, and she jumped at the sound of the familiar voice in her doorway.

She turned to face the person standing there, and even though she recognized his voice, was shocked to see him.

"Daniel?"


	2. chapter 2

Sam stood, unmoving, shocked to see Daniel standing in her doorway.

"D-Daniel, what are you doing in here?" she stuttered.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. When I saw you in the infirmary unconscious, I was worried about you," he said, stepping into her lab.

Reflexively, Sam took a step back. "I thought you were supposed to be resting," she said, trying to sound normal. How did he get out of his room? Janet said there were guards.

"Like I said, I was worried about you. Janet said we couldn't see you, and there was a guard outside my door, but I got rid of him."

"Got rid of him?" Sam asked, worried that he did something stupid.

"Umm, yeah. I told him that I wasn't feeling well, so he went to the infirmary to get Janet," he explained, a smile on his face.

"Oh," Sam said, relieved that he didn't hurt the guard.

"So, how are you feeling now?" he asked, stepping further into her lab.

"I'm fine. How about you? Janet told me you weren't feeling too well, and were supposed to be resting." I wonder if she told them about the potion.

"Me? I'm fine. A little out of it because Janet sedated me, but other than that, I feel great. I haven't felt this relaxed in awhile, come to think of it. I think it must have something to do with whatever was in that water the locals gave us," he said, sitting down by Sam.

That answers that question, she thought to herself. "So, don't you think they are going to notice you aren't in bed pretty soon?" Sam asked, still wondering if Daniel was going to try something because of the chemical and because of what Janet had told her had happened with him and Jack in the infirmary earlier

"So let them notice. I'll go back soon. I just couldn't stand sitting in that room by myself anymore. I was lonely," he said, looking at her intently.

Uh-oh. Sam stood and pretended to busy herself across the room with something on her computer.

Daniel came up and stood next to her. "Sam, is something wrong? You seem kind of nervous or something."

"Hmmm? No, what would be wrong? I just have so much work to do," she answered, hoping he would take a hint, and leave. No such luck.

He continued to stand next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, can I tell you something?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Of course Daniel. We're friends, you can tell me anything," she said, forgetting for a moment that he was under a spell. She turned to face him.

He paused a moment before speaking. "When I saw you in the infirmary, and we didn't know what was wrong with you, I was really scared. I began to think all kinds of terrible things, like what I would do if I lost you."

"Daniel, its ok. I'm fine. I know you worry about me. I was worried about you too."

He grabbed her hand before continuing. "But this was different. Of course I'm always concerned when something happens, but, I don't know. This was different," he repeated. "I was so scared I was gonna lose you, and I just started thinking that I don't know what I would do if I lost someone I cared about again, like when Sha're died."

Uh-oh. Did he just compare me to Sha're? Not good. She squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him, hoping he was just upset this badly because of the memory of losing his wife. "Daniel, thank you so much for caring. It's nice to know that I have a friend who cares so much about me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you either."

Daniel's eyes lit up when she said that. "Really? It's so good to hear that, Sam," he said, pulling her into a hug."

Sam didn't resist the hug at all. She just relaxed into his strong, warm embrace. Wow, this feels really good, she thought.

"This is nice," Daniel mumbled, his breath warm against her skin.

"Yeah, it really is," she agreed, nestling her head against his masculine chest, her arms around his waist. Wow, has he been working out some more? Wait a second, what am I doing? I am going to encourage him if I don't stop this. So why aren't I moving?

Daniel suddenly moved his head back a bit, and looking intently at her..

God, his eyes are so gorgeous! Why haven't I noticed them more? she thought staring into his deep blue eyes. What is wrong with me? His eyes are gorgeous! It must be the potion, Sam tried to convince herself. She then suddenly found herself focusing on his lips. Such great lips too. I wonder what it would be like to kiss--

Before she could finish the thought, Daniel lowered his head to hers, and kissed her strongly on the lips. Sam resisted for a moment, Whoa, what am I doing? She thought. But then found herself falling into the passionate kiss. I never knew how good a kisser he was.

Daniel moved his hands from her back up to her head, and ran his fingers through her short, blonde hair. Then he moved his hand to her face, and softly touched her chin and cheek, never breaking the kiss.

Sam let out a soft moan as she slowly surrendered entirely to Daniel. He moved her backwards towards the wall, kissing her strongly the whole time. He pushed her back against the wall, his hands moving down to her waist.

Finally, she forced herself to break free from the kiss. She tried to move away from Daniel, but then realized that at some point, he had pinned her against the wall. "uh, Daniel, I'm kind of trapped here," she pointed out, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said, smiling as he took a step back. He suddenly seemed to realize what he did, and looked very guilty. "Oh god, Sam, I'm sorry about that. I- I don't know what came over me." He took several steps back, and sat down, staring intently at the floor.

Sam came over to him, and lifted his chin so she could look him in the eyes. "Daniel, its not your fault. You couldn't help it. I don't blame you at all."

Daniel just looked at her, confused, so she decided she better tell him about the potion.

"Daniel, I don't know why Janet didn't tell you, but I think I better. There was something in the water that is affecting all of us. General Hammond sent a team back to the planet, and they found out what it was."

"What was it?" he asked, eager to find out what was making him act the way he did.

"Well, I don't think you're going to like this anymore than I did, but apparently it is some kind of 'love potion.'"

"What?"

"Now do you want the good news or bad news?"

"There's good news to this?"

"Yea. The good news is there is a cure, the bad is that it apparently takes a few days to make."

"A few days? Great. So what do we do until then?" he asked.

"Well, we already tried that. We are all supposed to stay away from each other until they get the cure to us. You are going to have to go back to your room and stay under guard until then. And I suppose I will have to do the same, in case you get the urge to escape again."

"I think I might have a problem with that, Sam," Daniel said, standing.

"Do you think so? If so, we may have to come up with something else, though I'm not sure what. What do you think will give us trouble?"

"This," he said as he stepped forward, and kissed her again.

Sam pulled away as quickly as possible, which actually took a second or two. "Oh. Yea, that might be a problem," she said, stepping back.

"That must be some hell of a drug they gave us," Daniel said, trying hard to stay away from Sam.

"I know what you mean. It could get us into trouble. I think you better get going, before they realize you're gone, and send someone after you."

"You're right. I really better get back, before I do something else I regret." He turned and walked away quickly, leaving Sam once again to her thoughts.

God, what was I thinking? Making a move on Sam like that. I must be crazy. No-no, it's that 'water' those people gave us. They tricked us-drugged us even. I just have to be strong, stay away. I can do this. I am stronger than some so-called love potion. It's not like I love Sam or anything. Sure, I care about her; she's my best friend, besides Jack.

But I don't love her. Ok, now I'm rambling. Stupid potion! Daniel stopped walking for a second to clear his head. "What is a matter with me? I just need to go back and sleep this off or something." He continued walking back towards his private room, but stopped short when he saw an SF heading towards him. "Oops."

The SF stopped in front of him. "Doctor Jackson, I have orders to escort you back to your room."

Daniel couldn't help but notice that the SF's hand had subtly moved down to his leg where a zat was strapped. "OK, no problem. I was just stretching my legs."

Daniel started walking back to the room, with the guard right beside him, making sure he didn't make another escape attempt.

They got back to the room, and that's when Daniel knew he was really in trouble. As soon as he walked in, he spotted Janet standing there, looking very upset.

Uh-oh. Now I've done it.

She turned to the SF who had brought Daniel back. "Thank you. You can go now."

He nodded and left the room.

She turned her attention back to Daniel "Hello, Daniel. Enjoy your little stroll?" Janet asked, giving him that really irritated look she gets.

"Sorry, Janet. I couldn't help it. I'll stay here from now on. I swear," he promised, sitting on edge of the bed.

Janet saw that Daniel seemed disturbed by something, so she came and sat beside him.

"So, where did you go, Daniel?"

Daniel paused a moment before answering. "Umm, I went to Sam's lab," he mumbled, looking down at floor.

"Oh," she replied, simply. "And I'm guessing by the look on your face, she told you about the drug?"

"Yea. Well, actually, she really didn't have a choice. It kind of came out on its own," Daniel said, blushing slightly.

Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that. "How so?" she inquired, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

No answer. "Daniel?"

"I, um, I kissed her," he said softly.

"You kissed Sam?" Janet asked, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yeah," Daniel said, blushing madly now, and terribly embarrassed. He hung his head low, and was staring intently at the floor.

"Daniel, its ok. You are under the influence of an alien substance. You can't be held responsible for your actions while that drug is in your system.

"I know, Janet. Sam said the same thing. But I just don't like having so little control over my actions. I feel terrible about it. Things are going to be so weird between me and Sam now." Daniel paused a moment to take in his own words. "I didn't even think of that. How is this going to mess things up between all of us? It will be so awkward now. And if something else happens, or what if-" Daniel stopped when something else occurred to him. Another bad thought.

"Daniel? 'What if' what?"

"What's going to happen if Jack finds out?" Daniel asked, his mind now racing with thoughts of how badly things could be for the whole team if Jack found out about the kiss between him and Sam.

"Love potion!" Jack exclaimed. He was sitting on the edge of the  
bed in his private room.

"Yes," Janet replied, sitting next to him. After what happened  
between Sam and Daniel, she figured it was better that he knew.  
"Are you ok, Colonel?"

"Fine. I'm just fine. I find out I have some drug in my system that  
makes me want to do all kinds of things to my 2nd in command that  
would have me fired in a second. Sure, I'm fine."

"We will find a cure, don't worry. The villagers say there is a  
cure, but it takes a few days to make it. We have guards posted  
outside your door, so nothing is going to happen." She stood up to  
get back to work. "I hope." The last part she said quietly to  
herself, but not quiet enough.

"What was that Doc?" What do you mean, you hope?"

Uh-oh  
"I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant, I know how stubborn you  
are, and now you have an alien substance in you. I just don't want  
you to do anything reckless and get yourself into trouble."

"Oh, ok. Don't worry about me. I think I can handle some silly love  
potion."

"Ok. I am going to let you rest now. I have some work to do in my  
lab. Just try and relax, and stay in here."

"Yes, doc," he said as he watched her leave the room.  
"Love potion," he repeated to himself. "How stupid do those people  
have to be?"  
He stood up and walked around the room a bit, checking out his  
temporary quarters. There were some standard BDU's in the closet, a  
small television to keep him entertained, and the furniture.  
Home sweet home he thought. The least they give me a  
playstation or something to keep me occupied he thought as he  
turned on the television and flipped through the stations. After a  
few minutes, he turned it off, and threw the remote on the bed.

I could always bust out of here and go find Carter. That could be  
fun. He stood and headed for the door. Whoa, stop. What am I  
doing? That drug must pack one hell of a punch. I can't believe I  
almost just did that. He went over to the bed, and flopped on his  
back across it.

This is going to be hell, he thought, thinking how hard it was  
turning out to be not to think of Sam. Carter. Wonder what she's  
doing now. Bet she looks hot. Ok, I need to stop that, now. I could  
get into so much trouble.  
"Come on Jack. She is your 2 in command. You need to get your head  
straight. You love your job, and you know you're not going to give  
it up, even for her."

He stood up to clear his head, and inadvertently found himself  
wandering towards the door again.

Sam sat in her lab, still trying to get some work done. She wasn't having much luck.

"Damnit," she said, tossing the papers she was looking at back onto her desk, frustrated.

I can't believe I was stupid enough to drink a strange substance on an alien planet. Haven't I learned my lesson by now? I should have learned long ago. It's happened so often, you would think we could all just learn to say no.

She picked the paper back up, and tried to work again. After a few minutes of reading and re-reading the same paragraph, she finally decided to just give up.

Maybe I just need to clear my head a bit. I'll go for a walk around the base and regroup. That should help. I just need to make sure I stay away from the private quarters.

Sam stood up and walked out the door of her lab. She paused just outside it, deciding which way to go. I can go see Janet or maybe the General and see if there was any news about the cure yet.

Sam decided that if there was news of a cure, she would have heard right away, so she decided to just go visit Janet in the infirmary. Maybe a visit with her friend could take her mind off of everything.

Sam walked through the halls for a few minutes, lost in thought, before she realized that she was going the wrong direction. She paused and looked around. She didn't even notice that she had gotten off the elevator on the wrong floor.

"What the hell? How did I get here?" she said to herself, looking around. "I could swear I pushed 21 in the elevator." She shook her head, confused. She was about to turn around and get back on the elevator, when she realized exactly where she had ended up. Right in front of the VIP rooms.

Great, just what I need. I really need to hurt those people for giving us that stuff. She stopped to look around again. I wonder which rooms Daniel and the Colonel are in.

No guards, so they must not be around here. Good, I can get out of here before I do something I'll regret. Sam turned around to go back to the elevators, when she heard voices coming from around the corner. She stopped at the edge of the hall and listened for a moment.

The voices belonged to two guards standing in front of a door.

"Do you believe all of this stuff?" The first guard asked, nodding towards the closed door.

"No. I think its all crazy. I mean, these people are supposed to be the best team on the planet, and we are stuck trying to keep them from fooling around with each other," the other replied, shaking his head.

"I think its kind of funny, to tell you the truth. Maybe now they can all get all their crap out in the open and stop pretending nothing is going on between any of them."

"You think those rumors are true about Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill?"

"You know, I'm not too sure. I used to think they were, but have you noticed the way Daniel and the Major act around each other?" The first guard asked, grinning.

Sam stopped listening at that point, and turned to leave before she got caught. Me and Daniel? She asked herself. That's ridiculous. And as for me and the Colonel, I don't even know how I feel about that anymore. I'm not involved with either of them.

Realizing how upset she was suddenly, Sam stopped again to gather her thoughts.

Why am I letting this bother me so much? It's just a stupid potion. Let the guards think what they want. I know the truth. I don't love either of them. I mean, I love them, but as friends. Good friends. That's all.

Sam stepped back onto the elevator, but when the doors closed, she didn't push any buttons. She just stood there, staring at the panel. After a moment, she made a decision, and pushed a button. The elevator doors opened back up, and Sam stepped out again.

She walked back down the same hall and stopped short of where the guards were. I wonder if it's the Colonel or Daniel in there.

Sam had decided that she needed to talk to both of the men, and get everything out in the open once and for all. Maybe in talking, they could figure out a way to beat this thing before the cure got there. Or at the very least, talk about how this was going to change all of them after they were cured.

I don't want everything to be uncomfortable between all of us after this nightmare is over; she rehearsed, trying to find the words she would use with both of them. We all know how we feel about each other, and we don't need some bizarre drug messing things up. We are a team, and I don't want anything to change. She thought over her words, deciding if they were the right ones. That sounds good. Now all I have to do is get rid of the guards, and go talk to whichever one of them is behind that door. And do the same for the other one. Now, how am I going to get rid of them?

A thought suddenly occurred to Sam. Should I? I don't think it's a very good idea, but I'm not coming up with any others. Oh, well. I can always use the standard 'under the influence of an alien substance' excuse.

Sam turned and headed back to the elevator. She pushed the button for level 19 and headed immediately back to her lab. She reached her desk and pulled open the lower drawer. She kept a zat hidden there for emergencies. She grabbed it and headed back to the elevator, going back down to level 25. She went back to where the guards were, and turned the corner to reveal herself.

"Major Carter? I don't think you are allowed to be here."

"Don't worry, I wont stay long," she promised. She then revealed the zat she carried behind her, and shot both of the guards.

"Sorry," she said as she stepped around them and opened the door.

The person inside was shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," she answered, closing the door behind her.


	3. chapter 3

Jack had fought the urge to head to the door once more, but he realized it was getting harder and harder to do.

"When I get out of here, I am going to go back to that planet and kick the ass of whoever came up with this ridiculous drug." He continued to pace, growing more and more restless.

"Ah, to hell with it! I'm outta here," he said, once more heading for the door. He didn't get very far, when he heard the voices of the guards outside. A moment later, he heard the familiar sound of a zat being fired.

"What the--"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door opened, and Sam stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glancing at the unconscious guards lying on the floor before she shut the door behind her.

"We need to talk," she answered, stepping into the room.

"Ok. Have a seat Carter," he said, gesturing towards the bed.

She glanced guardedly at it before speaking. "I think I'll take the chair, sir." She moved towards it and sat.

"Whatever you say," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sam just sat for a moment, gathering her thoughts as she stared at her CO.

"Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"I thought you wanted to talk," he said, trying to keep control of himself.

She is so attractive. The things I could do to her right now, he thought. He glanced at the bed and then back to Sam. No! Stop that. You're her superior officer.

"Oh, sorry sir. I was just gathering my thoughts. I think we need to talk about this situation. I assume Janet told you everything?"

"Yeah, she did. I still don't believe it. I mean, I believe it, I just don't want to."

"Me either, sir. I was so angry and upset when I found out. That's why we need to talk. I don't things to be awkward between us, any of us. I have been thinking about how weird things could get if we don't get the cure soon.

"I agree, Carter. I don't think we have anything to worry about. I think we are all strong enough to resist the urges brought on by some silly drug. Well, I know I am having a bit of trouble to tell you the truth. But you are stronger than me I think."

Sam felt her face grow a little flushed, and looked down quickly.

"Carter? What's up? What did I do?" he asked upon seeing Sam's reaction to what he said.

"Nothing, sir. Really. I'm fine."

"Sure Carter. That's why you're bright red right now," Jack said sarcastically.

"I don't think I should tell you sir. Especially now."

"Just tell me. It cant be that bad. I can make it an order, Carter."

He is probably going to find out eventually anyways. I may as well just get it over with now.

"Ok. But you cant get upset, sir." She paused, trying to figure out the best way to tell him that she had already seen Daniel, and let the drug get the better of her.

"I already let the potion get control of me." She paused to let him take in what she was saying before continuing. "With Daniel."

"Oh."

"He came to my lab, and we ended up kissing," she explained.

He kissed her? Jack couldn't keep the jealousy from taking hold of him.

I cant believe he kissed her!

Sam saw the angry look growing on the Colonel's face. Uh-oh.

"Its not all Daniel's fault. The drug took control of him. But he got ahold of himself, and went back to his room before we got too carried away."

"He kissed you? I don't believe it. How did he even get to you? I thought he was under guard, like me." Jack couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. "Damn him. When I get my hands on him…" He stood up and started pacing again.

"Colonel, its not his fault. You cant blame Daniel. He was under the influence of this chemical in all of us. Please calm down." She stood up and went over to him. "Sir, I'm sorry. I never should have told you this. Especially when you are under the influence of the same drug."

He stopped pacing and looked at the woman standing before him. All the anger instantly left him.

"You are so beautiful, Carter," he said, staring carefully at her.

"Umm, sir? Maybe I better go now." She didn't like the way he was looking at her now.

"Ya, I think that's a good idea," he replied absentmindedly, still staring at her. He reached up unconsciously and touched her hair.

Before Sam could take a step back, Jack moved forward and leaned over to kiss her.

Just as there lips were about to meet, the door opened.

"Sam!" Janet exclaimed, stepping into the room.

Sam pulled away and whipped around quickly.

"Janet? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here, Sam? I came to check on the Colonel, and find two unconscious guards outside his door. What the hell are you doing here? Did you do that to the guards?" the doctor questioned.

Sam knew she was in trouble now. Janet looked very annoyed at her friend.

"Janet, I'm sorry. I needed to talk to Jack. Ah, I- I mean the Colonel," Sam stuttered, blushing.

"What were you thinking, Sam? And what did you do the guards outside?"

"I zatted them," she explained, looking horribly embarrassed. "Umm, the drug made me do it," she said, trying to find a way out of the large amount of trouble she knew she was in.

"Sam, I can't believe you willing zatted two guards. Drug or no drug," Janet said, shaking her head.

"Janet, I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but I just couldn't stop myself. I needed to talk to him," she said, looking towards Jack who had moved over to the bed to lie down.

"I know Sam. But you better get out of here, now. I'll take care of the guards. Go back to your room and get some rest. That's an order," she said, pointing towards the door.

Sam simply nodded and walked out the door.

"And you," Janet said, looking to the Colonel, "better not try anything. I will have another guard down here shortly. Stay in here."

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha," he replied sarcastically.

Janet simply smiled and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She picked up the phone on a nearby wall, and called the infirmary so they could bring down stretchers for the unconscious men on the floor.

"What am I going to do with these people?" she asked herself, bending down to check out the guards.

Daniel sat at the table, bent over a translation he talked Janet in to sending down for him. He was going crazy with nothing to do, and his mind had kept floating to Sam. This way, he thought, he could keep his mind occupied and get some work done.

Daniel stared at the artifact, stuck on a specific symbol.

"Dammit! I can' work in here, I need my books!" he exclaimed, laying the artifact down and removing his glasses.

He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment in frustration, then stood up to stretch his legs.

I need to get out of this room. I am so sick of these four walls. Maybe I can get Janet to let me go to my office and work, if the guards come with me. He walked over to the phone, and was about to pick it up when a thought occurred to him.

No, she won' let me. Not after the last time. What I did with Sam.

Sam. I wonder what she's doing now. Is she in her lab? In her room resting? Maybe I can call her, just talk to her for a bit. His hand started to reach for the phone again, but he resisted.

"No, I can't. I need to stay away from her until we get the cure. God, I hope they get it to us soon. I can't take much more of this." Daniel thought about his last statement for a moment.

"Ya, like it's so horrible. In love with Sam. What's so bad about that? She's beautiful, intelligent, caring—what am I saying? It's Sam! She's my friend. That's it. Just a friend. I don't love her like that."

Driving himself crazy with his own thoughts, Daniel threw himself into the chair, and closed his eyes.

What am I going to do? I can't have these feelings for her. I don't love Sam. I don't, he thought.

Then why do you keep having these thoughts about her, Daniel? he asked himself. If you didn't have feelings for her, why did you kiss her?

It was the potion!

Ok, it was the potion that made you do it. Was it the potion that made you enjoy it so much too?

Daniel's mind wandered back to the kiss he shared with her. It was great. I haven't been kissed like that since- since Sha're. I haven't felt that good in a long time. But that was different. Sha're was my wife. I loved her.

Like you love Sam?

"Oh, god!" Daniel said, his voice filled with realization.

"I do love her."

I need to see her, to talk to her about this. But what do I say, 'Ah, hey Sam. How's it going? By the way, I love you?' Yea, perfect, and watch her punch my lights out.

Daniel shook his head, trying to straighten out his thoughts. Are you sure you love her? It could still be the potion.

No. I love her, he thought again, this time with more conviction.

He picked up the phone, and dialed an extension. When the person picked up, he simply said, "It's me. I need to talk to you," and hung up.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door, and Daniel stood up to answer it.

"Janet. Thank you for getting here so quickly. I really need someone to talk to. Please, have a seat," he said.

"No problem Daniel. I wasn't terribly busy. I can't really do anything until we hear from the planet. So, what's up?"

"I don't really know how to say this, but I need to tell someone, so here it goes. I think I'm in love with Sam."

Janet just stared at him, not sure how to respond to his declaration for a moment.

"Are you sure?" was all she could get out.

He nodded, and then repeated his proclamation. "I love her. I tried to fight it at first, but then I realized that I have been in love with her for a while now. I mean, we have always been close, but lately, even before this happened, my feelings have been evolving."

"I see. Well, what are you going to do about it then? Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. That's why I called you. You are Sam's best friend. What do you think I should do? Do you think she would be receptive, or would she simply punch me in the face, or worse, run away?"

Janet could see the terror and confusion on his face. "Daniel, you know Sam better than that. She would never hurt you in any way. I don't know if she loves you, but I know that she cares a great deal about you. And I think you should tell her. Then you will at least know how she feels, and go from there."

"You're right Janet. I need to tell her. Thank you."

Before she could respond, the phone began to ring. Daniel went over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

It was one of Janet's nurses on the other end. She asked to speak to Doctor Frasier.

"Hold on. Janet, it's for you," he said, handing it to her.

"Doctor Frasier. Yes. Ok, I'll be right there," she said, hanging up the phone.

She turned to face Daniel, a smile on her face. "We have the cure."


	4. chapter 4

Jack sat in his room, staring absentmindedly at the television, watching a reality show.

He was trying to keep his mind off of Carter, unsuccessfully.

The phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts. He jumped up, and went over to pick it up.

"O'Neill."

"Colonel O'Neill? It's Doctor Frasier. We have the cure."

"Bout damn time," he said. "Are you going to bring it down, or do I get to come out of my cage and come to you?"

"I want to run an analysis on it first, just in case. Then I will be down shortly with it, Colonel. Then we should be able to let you out of your room, and get back to your normal duties."

"Great. I'll be here," he said sarcastically before hanging up.

_I need to get out of here. I'm going crazy. At least it will be over soon. I can stop having these feelings about Sam. Carter. I mean Carter._

"Damn, this is frustrating."

_Having all these thoughts about her, it hasn't been that awful, really. I mean, I love Carter. Have for awhile now._

Then the little voice in the back of his head started talking back, causing Jack to argue with himself.

_Do you?_

_I do. Don't I? I have had feelings for her for years. And I think she loves me too. Or at least she did. Lately she has been acting different. Maybe her feelings have changed._

_It's not like I can do anything about it, even if I do love her. I am her superior officer. Regulations and all that._

Jack began to think about his career, and what it meant to him. _You know you would never give it up for her. Even if you did love her._

With that thought, Jack came to realize something.

_I don't love her. At least, not anymore. I did, at one time, but things have changed. I know we would never last. We are friends, teammates. Nothing more._

As Jack was making some tough realizations, Janet was finishing up her tests. She finished preparing the cure, and headed down to Jack's room. She had decided he could be the first one to get it.

_Knock, Knock_

Jack was startled out of his thoughts by the knock on the door, and jumped up to answer it.

"About time, doc. Got the cure?"

"Yes Colonel," she replied, holding up her hand to reveal a syringe.

"Great, let's get this over with." He sat down and held out his arm so she could give him the shot.

A few moments and a slight pinch later, he had the cure coursing through his veins. Jack stood up and thanked Janet.

"So can I get out of here now?" he asked, eager to get on with his life.

"Yes, but only to go to the infirmary. I want to keep an eye on you to make sure there are no side effects to the substance."

"Fine. Great. Let's go. I need to get out of here," he agreed, eager to get out of the room that had contained him for the last few days.

Daniel was sitting in his room, trying to get some work done. He wasn't having much luck, because he knew they had the cure, and Janet just had to run a few tests first.

_What is taking so long? I want to get this cure, and get out of here. I want to get some work done, get some fresh air, sunlight._

_And see Sam?_

_Sam. I need to see Sam. We really need to talk. But what do I say? Do I tell her how I feel, or don't I? How will she react if I do? I don't want to ruin our friendship._

Daniel was so lost in thought, he didn't here the first knock on his door. He heard the second one though. Harder, a little more urgent.

"Daniel?" Janet called out, concerned.

Daniel headed to the door and opened it for the doctor.

"Oh, sorry Janet. I was just thinking. Is it ready?"

"Yes. Have it right here. Just have a seat and I can give it to you. After that, I just want to observe you in the infirmary for a bit, and then you're free to go."

"Thanks," he said, sitting down. "I can't wait to get out of here. I have so much work to do."

"Are you going to talk to Sam?"

"I don't know. That's what I was thinking about when you came by. I can't decide if I should or not. I don't want to mess things up, Janet."

"Daniel, Sam cares about you. No matter what, that won't change. Nothing you do or say will make her stop caring about you. You should know that."

"I do. I- I guess I'm just scared. I love her, and I have no idea how she feels. I don't even know how I feel. How do I know it isn't just this drug playing tricks on my mind?"

"There's only one way to find out. Just wait until this cure kicks in, then go see her," Janet suggested as she stuck the needle in his arm.

He flinched slightly, then nodded. "You're right. Thank you, for everything."

Janet just nodded, and headed for the door so they could get to the infirmary and run her tests.

Sam was sitting in her lab, examining a piece of technology that another team had brought back from off world.

She was busy trying to take it apart, when there was a soft tap on her door.

"It's open," she called out, not turning.

"Sam? Can we talk for a minute? I can come back if you're busy," he said when he saw what she was doing.

Surprised, Sam dropped the device on the table and turned around.

"Daniel, what are you doing in here? I thought you were supposed to be under guard still."

"I- I just needed to talk to you. I can go if you want," he said, starting to turn.

Sam saw the disappointed look on his face and stopped him. "Daniel, wait. I'm sorry. Please stay. What did you want to talk about?"

Daniel came over and sat down on by Sam on a stool. He looked at her for a moment, then turned away and was fidgeting, as if very nervous.

"Daniel, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"I have to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it, or even if I should. I just don't know how you will take it."

"Daniel, you can tell me anything. We have been friends for years, nothing you could say would change that," she said, reaching out and gently touching his hand.

Daniel smiled. "That's what Janet said, too."

"Janet? What does she have to do with this?" Sam asked, confused.

"Never mind. I think I better just say it and get it over with. Then deal with the consequences." He paused, as if he were trying to find the words, or the courage to say them.

"Sam, I- I love you," he muttered softly.

"What?" Sam said, stunned.

"I love you, Sam," he repeated, stronger this time.

"Daniel, I don't think you know what you're saying. It's the drug. It's just messing with your mind. You don't love me."

"Sam, you don't understand. I do love you. It's not the drug. Sure, it probably helped me realize it, but I have been in love with you for some time now. I have just been in denial."

"Daniel, I think you are just confused, under the influence of this chemical those people gave us," she said, still unconvinced. "Once we get the cure, you will forget all about this love stuff, and we will still be just good friends, like we always have."

"Sam, I already have the cure. Janet gave it to me about an hour ago," he explained quietly.

"Oh." A stunned look came over Sam's face. "Then, you- you really do l-love me?" she asked.

Daniel nodded slowly. "And know I can see how you feel, I think. I know I shouldn't have told you and I know that you love Jack, but I just had to let you know how I felt," he said, disappointed. "I'll leave you alone and let you get back to work now."

He stood and headed for the door, leaving Sam sitting there stunned.

_What are you doing? Did you see that look on his face? He loves you! Go after him._

"Daniel, wait," Sam cried out. She stood and ran over to him.

Daniel turned around at Sam's call, and stood by the doorway. "Yes?"

Sam came up to him, and slowly moved forward. "Daniel, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? I'm the one that's sorry. I never should have come here and told you that."

"No, I'm glad you did."

"You are? Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because now I can do this," she said. Sam stepped forward, and leaned in to kiss Daniel.

Their lips met, and Sam moved closer so she was pressing against Daniel, putting her arms around him.

Stunned for a moment, Daniel didn't move. After a second, he got over the shock, and let his heart take over. He moved his hand up to her face and gently stroked her cheek. His other hand moved to her back and pulled her tightly against him. The kiss grew stronger, more passionate, lasting several moments.

Feeling she made her point, Sam stepped back to see a very shocked, but elated Daniel before her.

"I don't know what to say, Sam. Why-"

Sam cut him off before he could finish his question. "I don't love Jack, you fool. I love you," she explained, smiling. "I just didn't know how you felt, so I never said anything. I thought I loved Jack, but I realized awhile ago it would never work between us. But you and me, we get along so well. We have so much in common. I just could never bring myself to say anything, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. It means so much to me, Daniel."

Daniel stepped forward again, and reached up to touch her face gently. "I love you so much, Sam." He leaned forward to kiss her again.

"I love you too, Daniel," she said before meeting his lips with hers.

The end


End file.
